nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Raku Ichijō
Nisekoi manga; Chapter 1, page 7 |Second Master|RakuNisekoi manga; Chapter 1, page 8 | Nisekoi manga; Chapter 1, page 14 |Beansprout}} |age = 17 |blood type = A |height = 172 cm |occupation = High School Student |home country = Japan |goal = Civilized job in the futureNisekoi; Chapter 1, page 8; Discovering the girl who he made a promise with; To achieve the false relationship with Chitoge Kirisaki; Confess to Kosaki Onodera (former) |likes = Chitoge Kirisaki, Cooking, Animals |dislikes = His Yakuza family |chapter = Promise |episode = Promise |vomic = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |japanese = Kōki Uchiyama}} is the main protagonist of the Nisekoi series that is written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi. He serves as the fake boyfriend of Chitoge Kirisaki for the next three years of his life to prevent a war between the Bee Hive Gang and the Shūei Clan. Background One summer ten years ago, Raku made a promise to a girl to marry her once they reunite. The promise girl exchanged a pendant with Raku and held on to a key that would unlock his pendant once they meet again. Ten years had passed and Raku has no memory of the girl's name or what she looks like, but remembers the promise he made. After he started 'fake dating' Chitoge, he encounters a series of events where he learns that Chitoge, Kosaki, Marika, and Yui all posses keys that are connected to his pendant and that they all met each other ten years ago and seemed to have made a promise with a boy ten years ago too. This makes all four of the girls be the possible promise girl. However, it was confirmed by Yui that she is not one of the possible promised girls, despite having a key. His interest in the keys that Chitoge, Kosaki, Marika, and Yui possess can get him in trouble for certain situations. He will go to great lengths for his pendant and freaks out if he loses it. Chitoge and Raku had tried opening the pendant with her key but it broke in the process. After Raku gets it fixed, Shu's uncle says that the only way to open it is to break it open. Yui had also stated that the pendant can't open. Raku is also the heir to the Yakuza family as the only son, but wishes to not take the position, even if he is urged by the members of the gang. Personality Raku Ichijō presents himself to be quite civilized and highly altruistic, except when he encounters a person with a lack of respect or regard for him or others around him. As a child, as evidenced in flashbacks, Raku would go as far as to put himself in difficult situations for others' benefits. He is easy to get along with and is highly motivated by past actions. He is highly skilled at rough work and is happy to do so, as evidenced in his cooking for his yakuza clan. He can also be highly oblivious of academic faculties and is highly unaware, at times, of certain conversations that he can easily misinterpret, either because of the vagueness of the circumstance, or the fact that he is lost in thought about Chitoge or Onodera. He is well-educated and is slow to anger, but will respond with the same emotions or tone, most of the time, if he is addressed as a bean sprout by Chitoge. He is not immune to embarrassment, and can use his faculties to run in order to escape whenever he feels that he is in a pinch. Relationships Main Article: Relationships of Raku Ichijō Appearance Raku is a little taller than average for a high schooler and has messy, black and indigo hair with two white clips on the left side of his face. He has lightly tanned, fair skin and also has a big scar on the right side of his forehead which was possible caused by an animal. In the winter, Raku wears his school's uniform which consits of green and white slip on shoes, black pants with a green belt, a white long-sleeved shirt, and the school uniform jacket. The summer school uniform's only difference is the white shirt is short-sleeved and the school uniform jacket is not worn. He is generally seen wearing the pendant he was given ten years ago beneath his shirt. While swimming, Raku doesn't wear a shirt, but wears the school's navy blue swim shorts. He is also seen to wear red shorts in At the Beach. Raku generally wears his kimono when he is at home, and causal clothing when he hangs out with the gang or on a date with Chitoge. When he is doing outdoor activities as shown in Temple Festival and Loss, he wears a cloth around his head. Abilities Raku Ichijō has demonstrated the following abilities to the best of his capacity: * Swimming: Ichijō has demonstrated that he is highly capable of swimming at unrealistic capacities. He used these faculties multiple instances, to save Chitoge and to teach Onodera. He also used it to leave the girls' bath, and was shown to be capable of holding his breath for a long time. * Strength/Stamina: Ichijō is shown to be a capable runner, just as anime-like as his swimming faculties, and is able to perform a number of tasks with his strength. He can carry another person, as shown when carrying Seishirō Tsugumi. He is also very agile and flexible in his ability to dodge, despite Tsugumi's detesting. His flexibility and agility is shown when he repeatedly does handsprings after learning that Kosaki Onodera had been accepted into the same high school as him. * Acting: He is highly capable of keeping Tsugumi, the Bee Hive gang, and his yakuza clan from fighting, despite being involved in the somewhat serene circumstances of their "Nisekoi." * Singing: It is evidenced, if only for a brief moment, that he can sing very well in a limited genre of music. * Altruism: Although not evidenced by Chitoge's rough exterior, he is highly altruistic in a lot his behavior. He can be thoughtful, despite his lack of thought in certain situations. * Cooking: He has demonstrated multiple times a almost super-human ability to cook things both quickly and precisely with little amount of effort. Story First Year Arc Raku is the heir to the Yakuza family and is urged and respected by all the member in the gang for him to become their next leader. Raku personally wants to turn down the role and wants to become a civil servant. Going to school, Raku thinks about the girl he made the promise to marry to ten years ago and pulls out his pendant. As he observes it, a girl jumps over the school's high fence and accidentally knees him in the face in the process. The girl apologizes and runs to class because she's late for class. He begins his day, hating it after he got kneed but enjoys it again when his crush, Kosaki, offers him a bandage in the place where he got kneed. As class starts, Raku's teacher presents a new transfer student named Chitoge Kirisaki who was actually the girl who kneed Raku that morning. Raku instantly recognizes her and starts complaining about the accident. The two clash but end up sitting next to each other in class. Second Year Arc Third Year Arc Trivia Quotes * (To his servants) "I want to live a life where I graduate from an Ivy League Colleague and become a civil servant with a civilized job." References Category:Male characters Category:Characters